warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Necron Overlord
A Necron Overlord is the senior ranking and most powerful of their kind amongst the Necron race, ruling many Tomb Worlds. More powerful then even a Necron Lord, at his command are uncountable legions of Necron Warriors, terrifying war machines, and a vast array of devastating weaponry. Normally equipped with a Staff of Light, Necron Overlords are brilliant strategists, capable of calculating every possible outcome in the ensuing conflict and formulating strategies to ensure that everything goes to plan. Only the most unlikely situations can outfox him and only the most potent foes have any chance of beating him in combat. The most powerful Necron Overlords are those that rise to the rank of Phaeron, ruling over an entire Sector. History The nobles of the Necron kingdoms emerged far better from biotransference than did plebian classes. Within the engrammic circuity housed within their new bodies, the nobles retained their intellect and personality which was far more extensive than that granted to lesser Necrontyr. Unless they suffered damage during their dormancy, Necron Lords and Overlords retained all their drives, obsessions and nuances of personality that they once possessed. A Necron Tomb World possesses dozens, or even hundreds, of nobles, but only one has the power of absolute rule. For most coreworlds and fringeworlds this individual is a Necron Lord, while crownworlds and particularly important coreworlds will have Necron Overlords as their regents. A particularly powerful Overlord, known as a Phaeron will also lay claim to a crownworld, from which he rules his entire dynasty. Phaeron A Phaeron is a rank of an especially powerful Necron Overlords and thus are in effect the most powerful of the Necron race. Commanding an entire Necron Dynasty which includes vast empires of Tomb Worlds, a Necron Overlord who has risen to the rank of Phaeron rules over an entire Sector and has a court of lesser Overlords to do his bidding. Perhaps the most well known and accomplished Phaeron in M41 is Imotekh the Stormlord, who rules over the eighty Tomb Worlds of the Sautekh Dynasty. Political infighting is rife amongst a Tomb World's nobles as they are always playing out some insidious scheme against one another, albeit at an interminable pace. It is not unknown for a challenged Overlord to yield to a subordinate if there is no hope of immediate victory, choosing to bide their time over the years and centuries in a lower rank until an opportunity arises for them to reclaim that which was lost. It is not unknown for power struggles to erupt into open conflict. When this occurs, the remaining nobles will align themselves accordingly to loyalty and ambition, though some will wait as long as possible to negotiate the price of loyalty. These internal conflicts are fought according to a formalised code of conduct that governed the ancient Necrontyr -- set piece battles with forces arranged and rules agreed in advance by the competing nobles. Before the times before biotransference, such wars led to the slaughter of countless millions in a matter of days or weeks. But nowadays, the Necrons' ability to self-repair enables them to wage such conflicts for years or even centuries with no discernible victor. For each of these battles fought amongst his own kind, a Necron noble will orchestrate hundreds of sprawling campaigns against those alien usurpers who squat amongst the remains of the Necron dynasties. No matter how base they consider their alien enemies to be, a Necron Overlord will personally oversee his battles wherever possible, leading his vassals from the thick of the fighting, proving his superiority, both to his peers and to his adversaries in the galaxy at large. Notable Necron Overlords *Szarekh - The last Silent King of the Triarch *Imotekh - Phaeron of the Sautekh Dynasty *Atun - Phaeron of the Atun Dynasty *Thaszar - Phaeron of the Sarnekh Dynasty *Krispekh - Phaeron of the Nihilakh Dynasty *Rakszan - Former Phaeron of the Khansu Dynasty *Trazyn the Infinite - Overlord of Solemnace *Zahndrekh - Overlord of Gidrim and vassal of the Sautekh Dynasty. *Sarkoni Emperor - Overlord of the Empire of the Severed *Anrakyr - Overlord *Szaron - Overlord of Somonor *Vitokh - Overlord in service of the Altymhor Dynasty who enslaved the Imperial world of Aryand *Ogdovakh - Overlord in the service of the Sautekh Dynasty. Rules over the Sautekh Fringe Worlds. *Naszar - Overlord in the service of the Sautekh Dynasty. Rules over the Sautekh client dynasty, the Sekemtar Dynasty. Gallery Image:Necron Overlord.jpg|Necron Overlord Miniature File:Imotekh_the_Stormlord.jpg|Imotekh the Stormlord of the Sautekh Dynasty Sources *''Codex: Necrons'' (5th Edition), pp. 6, 10, 12, 13, 16, 22, 25, 52, 54-55, 60 *''White Dwarf'' 389 (US), "Tomb Worlds Unleashed", p.32 * Necron Overlord * Necron Product List Category:N Category:Necrons Category:Necron Characters